Conventional elevator systems include cameras that monitor the presence of passengers in an elevator car. However, traditional sensing technologies are typically limited to detecting passenger boarding/deboarding and elevator car occupancy. Traditional elevator operation, however, is not controlled according to the behavior of one or more passengers.
During operation of the elevator, emergency events, unauthorized actions by passengers, and/or confrontations between two or more passenger may occur which require security and/or emergency personnel to be alerted. Conventional elevator emergency systems, however, require that security staff manually monitor video feeds to detect unauthorized actions or emergency events. Moreover, once an unauthorized actions or emergency events, the security personnel must manually intervene by locating the elevator car during ride operation, manually disabling the elevator car from service and/or manually contacting emergency personnel. The conventional means for resolving unauthorized actions and/or emergency events is therefore time-consuming and inefficient.